To Cuddle a Hobbit
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: It's a little known fact that pregnant hobbit's like to be cuddled to bad Bilbo never informed Thorin of that little fact. Thilbo


**Title: **To Cuddle a Hobbit  
**Fandom: **The Hobbit

**Pairings/Characters: **Thorin/Bilbo, Kili, Dwalin/Ori, Fili and Dis

**Summary: **It's a little known fact that pregnant hobbit's like to be cuddled to bad Bilbo never informed Thorin of that little fact.

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hobbit if I did there would have been a happy Thilbo ending.

**Author Notes: **Mentions of Mpreg and written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt: cuddlepile

It had taken Thorin being on his deathbed for him to break the gold sickness that had taken over his mind and realise what his obsession with the Arkenstone and the treasure had nearly cost him, the lives of his nephews as well as his own and the love of his One Bilbo Baggins.

It had taken time for them to rebuild the trust and heal their fragile relationship but after much groveling from Thorin and Bilbo's kind and forgiving heart they repaired the damage and by the time his sister Dis arrived to Erebor it was in time to help plan Thorin and Bilbo's wedding.

Thorin always knew that his hobbit was special, he just didn't know how special until a couple of months after their union when Bilbo announced he was pregnant, after overcoming his shock Thorin gently gathered his pregnant husband into his arms and proceeded to show him just how happy he was with this news.

Fili and Kili whined for weeks that they were traumatized; no one paid them any attention.

There was just one little teeny-tiny thing that Bilbo forgot to mention and when Thorin had found out he nearly beheaded his best friend. Hobbits, when pregnant liked to be cuddle by those he considers kin.

It all started with Dwalin of all people.

Dwalin had been _volunteered_ to guard Bilbo after the pregnant Consort declared that he would be going outside the next day and the look on his face dared anyone to tell him no, for too long he's been stuck inside the mountain and he missed the sunlight and fresh air, damn it! Thorin had agreed but only if Bilbo would agree to Dwalin accompany him, Dwalin's reason for offering were very simple since Thorin would be in counsel meetings all day Dwalin happily and wisely chose to go with Bilbo. "I'd rather deal with a mood and hormonal pregnant hobbit then been forced to listen to those old windbags complaining a minute longer." Dwalin said with a shrug of his shoulders as he explained his reasoning for tagging along with Bilbo

Eyes narrowing Bilbo glared at the tattooed dwarf. "I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not."

Grinning Dwalin gently clapped Bilbo on the shoulder. "Aye, you should feel honored that I would choose to grace you with my presence." Everyone would admit that Dwalin and Bilbo had the strangest friendship out of them all if Thorin didn't doubt Bilbo's love for him or the fact that Dwalin is completely devoted to Ori well then the King under the Mountain just might have been a bit jealous over how close Dwalin was to _his_ hobbit, but as they were both committed in their relationships Thorin knew he had nothing to worry about.

Fili nudged his brother in the side, "Uncle's got his 'I'm not jealous' face on." he whispered to his brother.

Kili fought the urge to snicker they all knew that Dwalin was overprotective over their hobbit, after all Dwalin had seen Bilbo first and he liked to remind everyone, especially Thorin, that Bilbo had been his hobbit first and that always brought out the jealous side in Thorin no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Kili was convinced that Dwalin loved reminding Thorin of that fact just to get a rise out of the normally cool king and usually succeeded.

And as if on cue Thorin's eyes narrowed and he causally wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist and pulled him towards his body Bilbo went with a big smile on his face happily sinking into the warmth his husband generated. Dwalin grin just grew at the glare his friend and king threw at him, having been subjected to that look many, many times Dwalin had grown immune to it.

"Don't worry your majestic head I'll keep 'im safe." Dwalin promised and he would Bilbo was family and family was the most important thing to him. He might tease Thorin but his king knows Bilbo is completely and totally devoted to Thorin just as much as the king was to his hobbit.

The hidden worry lifted from Thorin's eyes he knew that Dwalin would give his life if he needed to, if it meant keeping the ones he saw as family safe. Thorin wasn't sure he would survive losing Bilbo or their unborn child. There was no one Thorin trusted more than with Bilbo's safety with than Dwalin. A fact that greatly upset his nephews until Dwalin pointed out that he never got Bilbo captured by Trolls, well, that silenced them pretty quickly.

Bilbo just sighed already use to his family's overprotective nature he figured it was just easier to let them think they were in charge Bilbo wasn't going to deny them that small victory.

* * *

The following day had Dwalin dutiful following Bilbo as he visited the different shops in the market place the dwarf couldn't understand where Bilbo was getting all his energy from, he was very grateful when Bilbo chose to take a break.

That joy didn't last long as he found himself with a lap full of hobbit. "What are you doing?" Dwalin asked as Bilbo plopped himself down on his lap and all but curled himself on said lap.

Bilbo shot Dwalin a look that clearly stated how stupid he found that question to be. "What does it look like? I'm cuddling with you. Now hush while I get comfortable."

"You do know that if Thorin sees us like this or hears about this he's going to try and kill me." Dwalin pointed out.

Bilbo merely rolled his eyes. "A big tough dwarf like you, you'll survive, now once again hush." Bilbo commanded as he finally got comfortable and Dwalin's talking was ruining it.

Dwalin rolled his eyes to the skies wondering how this became his life being ordered about by a hobbit. "So is this a hobbit thing?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence. A small huff reached his ears and Dwalin couldn't help but smile as Bilbo peered up at him with a frown on his face, now normally a frowning Bilbo is a dangerous thing but right now he just looked adorable.

"If you must know," and when Dwalin merely stared at the hobbit cuddling against his chest Bilbo sighed and began to explain, "then yes it is a hobbit thing. When pregnant hobbits tend to cuddle up with those they consider kin or close friends, it makes us feel safe and sound. At the Shire you would normally find big cuddlepiles everywhere."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "I take it that Thorin has no idea about this little need of yours?" He was more than sure that Thorin had no idea the dwarfs were possessive over what they saw as theirs and that was very true for Thorin and try as he might Dwalin knew that Thorin was just the tiniest bit jealous over his closeness with Bilbo this sight would send him over the edge.

A devious smile appeared on Bilbo's face and he only confirmed Dwalin worst fears. "He does in fact not know." Since becoming pregnant Bilbo had liked bringing out Thorin's jealous and possessive side a hobbit has needs and nothing gets a dwarf to act then the feeling of jealous and the need to make their claim clear.

A grimace came over Dwalin's face as he shuddered dramatically. "I don't want to hear about your love life."

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. "Well you asked." he pointed out.

Dwalin wisely kept his mouth shut; the little hobbit could be quite evil when he put his mind to it and it was times like this that the guard was grateful that Bilbo was on their side.

"What's this? Should uncle be worried?"

"I think he should Fili."

Dwalin fought the urge to groan as the two voices he didn't want to hear at that very moment came from behind him and Bilbo.

Bilbo on the other hand looked delighted. "Kili, Fili, join us."

Like their uncle Fili and Kili were never able to deny their hobbit anything and both plopped down on each side of Dwalin only to blink as Bilbo arranged them so that he was cuddling against all three of them with his head resting on Kili's chest and stretching his body out so he rested comfortably on Fili and Dwalin.

Confused Fili turned to Dwalin for answers as Kili happily snuggled closer to Bilbo, Dwalin just shrugged his shoulders, "It's a hobbit thing," and that seemed to be answer enough for Fili.

* * *

Bilbo was in the middle of a cuddlepile that was the only way Thorin could explain the sight of his nephews wrapped around Bilbo on each side with Bilbo tucked snuggly between their arms Dwalin watching over them. Against his will Thorin felt his lips twitching up into a smile, despite the jealousy burning through his body at the sight of his hobbit curled up with someone else, he had hoped to surprise Bilbo for lunch he had not expected this.

Dwalin shrugged his shoulders as Thorin looked at him. "It's a hobbit thing it seems they get the urge to cuddle when pregnant."

That didn't make Thorin feel any better; in fact he scowled while they made an adorable sight, if Bilbo was going to cuddle with anyone it was going to be with him damn it.

Bilbo blinked as his husband loomed over him the smile that had been forming promptly disappeared as he let out a little squeak as Thorin picked him up into a bridal style hold and carried him away much to the amusement of Dwalin and the whines of Kili and Fili echoed behind them.

A devious smirk appeared on Bilbo's face as he snuggled deeper into Thorin's hold, shifted so he could rest his head more comfortably on Thorin's shoulder. "You're still my favorite to cuddle with." He murmured somewhat sleepily as the warmth of his husband washed over him and he felt his eyes begin to droop.

"Then I will have to make sure that I am available for whenever you need cuddles." Thorin growled in a low tone.

"Mmm that sounds nice." Bilbo slurred sleep nearly completely upon him; he always rested better when it was Thorin he was curled up against and he didn't fight the call of sleep anymore knowing that he was in the safest place in all of Middle-Earth.

As he gazed at his sleeping hobbit in his arms Thorin felt a surge of warmth he got whenever he was holding Bilbo, at that moment he decided that if didn't matter what he was in the middle of the next time Bilbo got the urge to cuddle it would be with him.


End file.
